Recently, liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical liquid crystal display 6 includes a top bezel 60, a liquid crystal panel 61, a plastic frame 62, a light guide plate 63, and a bottom tray 64, arranged in that order from top to bottom. The liquid crystal display 6 further includes a linear light source 65 located adjacent to a lateral thin side (not labeled) of the light guide plate 63. When the liquid crystal display 6 is assembled, the top bezel 60 and the bottom tray 64 cooperatively define a housing for accommodating the liquid crystal panel 61, the plastic frame 62, the light guide plate 63, and the light source 65 therein.
The top bezel 60 is generally manufactured by a mechanical stamping method. This typically requires a large-sized metallic plate (not shown), because of the broad expanse of the structure of the top bezel 60. The need for the large-sized metallic plate adds to the cost of manufacturing the top bezel 60. Furthermore, the top bezel 60 made from the large-sized metallic plate generally has a great weight, therefore adds to the overall weight of the liquid crystal display 6. That is, the liquid crystal display 6 is unable to be used in compact and light applications.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can circumvent, overcome or at least mitigate the above-described difficulties.